


Unknown Agent

by KairaKara101



Series: Concealed Velius [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Q, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Q is a Holmes, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spy Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is more than just a computer boffin that works in the depths of MI6. He's more than the mistakes that started his career as the Quartermaster of MI6's Q-Branch. He holds a secret so secret that the only ones that knew about it died with the Skyfall Incident or is the most inconspicuous person to know. Now a past that he tried to hide, comes back as evil organizations return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard to Tell When to Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Multi-Universe World. Enjoy!

“How can I help you?” A voice inquired without looking up from his work. The young man, with his floppy dark brown hair and bluish green eyes, stood behind a metal desk that was centered in the middle of the room. There were two slick gray laptops side by side and a larger screen directly in front of him. His slender fingers were flying over the keys. Around him were rows of tables and chairs where his subordinates were working on different projects like explosives, new upgrades to the palm-sensor grip recognition software, to the cyber firewall and defending from cyber-attacks. Crowded around the young man were two tall men dressed in classy suits and matching grins on their faces. 006 had short blonde hair with green eyes while his partner 007, had blonde hair with piercing blue eyes.

“Why are you the new quartermaster? Aren't you just a bit too young for this position?” 006 responded; critically studying him. Q continued to type away on his computer running through lines of code.

“Age has nothing to do with the ability to run Q-Branch efficiently.” His eyes scanned the screens in front of him. “If there is nothing I can do for you; the door is directly behind me.”

“Why should us, 00 agents, listen to you?” 006 continued to inquire condescendingly; leaning against his table. 007 remained silent, watching, waiting.

“No need to listen to the voice over the radio. We're merely trying to prevent your deaths.” Q answered before squinting his eyes, through a pair of glasses, at the readouts. Q proceeded to ignore the rest of the room as the code took more of his concentration. His subordinates, minions as he so fondly called them, watched his back and gave the 00 agents glares whenever they overstepped their bounds. 006 walked towards one of the other tables to bother a Q-Branch subordinate.

“Q.” 007 stated calmly. Q glanced at him for a brief second, motioning him to talk. “They’ll come to understand.”

“007, I don’t have any doubts about that. You know what I’m capable of and if 006 can’t see that; I’ll continue to do what I’ve been doing since being assigned to this position by your M during the Skyfall Incident.”

“Her death isn’t your fault.” 007 declared softly so 006 couldn’t hear him.

“It’s not yours either.” Q typed away on the gadget reports.

“This new M is different.” 007 muttered as he picked up one of the pistols on Q’s table.

“Well, I would think so. This new M is a male for one. He has yet to make a mistake on running MI6 as the new head. I would think the shoes he has to fill to be quite deep and difficult.” Q grabbed the pistol out of 007’s hands and laid it down on the table. “Now, was there something you needed?” 007 smiled sharply, shaking his head and pulling 006 out of Q-Branch. Q glanced at his screen watching the two agents disappear through the halls.

* * * * *

“Oh for...I said left, your other left 003.” Q exclaimed frustrated over the intercom. His blue orbs tracked a red dot taking a right instead. On the screen was a physically fit classy dressed man running through hallway with his metal gun aimed forward. “Can you not tell your lefts and rights from each other?”

“I know what I'm doing, _Quartermaster._ ” Double-oh three sneered as he took another right.

“There is a bomb just ticking away, which you only now have ten minutes to disarm, in the other direction.” His fingers flew over the keyboard looking for alternative routes and through firewalls for better camera angles. He pushed his black framed glasses back into place with a finger.

“Why should I waste time on it? I don't need your help, Q. You aren't in the field. Just sit back and drink your tea or something.” He replied condescendingly. 003 with great accuracy shot bullets into the enemies’ foreheads as blood slowly dripped down and the smell of copper filled the air. Q's pale hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose and exhaled silently. One of his subordinates quietly exchanged his empty mug of tea with a full one. He glanced up at all of the maps and cameras screens quickly scanning for anything amiss. His fingers curled around the handle of the mug and took a sip. His fingers flew over the keys quickly making precautions for 003's safety and extraction. Q quickly decided to book him a flight home with a certain time stamp for when it would be sent to the agent’s phone.

“Sir, we have an emergency call from 004.” A subordinate exclaimed with their headset held to one ear. Q's head snapped over briefly before typing quickly pulling up her mission status.

“Minions, I'm going to need an Evac stat! R, I need you to keep an eye out for 003.” Q ordered as he switched communications. R, his right hand woman, gave an affirmative bringing 003's mission to her screens. A subordinate brought her attention to Q-Branch security, she quickly type into the mainframe trying to repel the cyber intruder. “004? Give me a sitrep. Make it short.”

“Ambushed. Position compromised. Someone sold us out.” A female voice replied briskly. Q's blue eyes quickly scanned through the situation on his screens. “I need an out.”

“A moment.” The sound of typing echoed through the room. Maps of the entire city were pulled up as well as traffic light controls. Q unconsciously recognized the chaos of noises stirring around him. “Head up the stairs and take a sharp right into the narrow hallway. Keep going, jump out of window. 004 you need to blend into the crowd. Head towards market. You'll see a green jeep, license plate 45TE4. I've unlocked the door. It'll start as soon as you get behind the wheel.” Q's eyes traced her red dot on the map and on his screens. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling as his body tensed with adrenaline. 004 got into the jeep and started driving off.

“They're following. Shit, I can't seem to shake them.” 004 made quick turns and sped up. “This makes me miss one of Q-Branches modified cars. Q, make me one.”

“I’ll consider it, if you bring back your equipment in one piece and not just one piece, like 007 did.” Q turned all of the traffic lights green as she came. His eyes darted towards the maps and quickly planned out a route. “There’s a bridge. Leave the jeep there. Do you see the hatch leading down into the tunnels? Take it.”

Q felt the ground shake before a bright blinding orange yellow light shook the room. Q felt himself fly to the side as red flashed by his eyes and a sharp object collided with his head. His vision blurred as his ears were still ringing from the loud sound. He felt a warm sticky syrup dripping down his face. The room's lights were flickering.

“R! Status!” Q yelled out as he unsteadily got to his feet, his vision blacked out as he tried to blink back the light.

“Major damage to the branch. Some of us are injured, none dead. Someone got through all of our countermeasures.” R stood up shakily with some scratches and bruises. She studied the flickering screens of the building. “I believe the building might be structurally compromised.” Her eyes landed on Q for instructions.

“Get the information, delete what isn't important to the missions. R, get the minions out of here.” Q pulled out a flash drive from a locked drawer and handed it to her. “Also get this drive to M. Do not let anyone but M and Tanner see the content. Do you understand?” She nodded with concern in her eyes. “Sir, what are you...”

“Don't worry about me. Get that to M at all costs and make sure everyone gets out.” Q stated as he opened a secret doorway to a secret tunnel. The minions were grabbing hard drives of data, prototypes, and leaving with what they could. “Go, R.” She quickly pocketed the drive and started helping the minions out through the tunnel. She glanced back once to see, Q's silhouette outlined by the raging fire. “004, status?”

“Alive, what was that explosion?”

“Nothing you need to worry about right now. You aren't out of the woods just yet.” Q staggered and leaned against his desk. He grabbed the undamaged laptop and stared at the information. “I've set up an Evac location, sending it to your cellphone. You can make it there?”

“I'm a 00, Q. I can make it there.” She replied still running through the city tunnels. Q rolled his eyes and muted the radio. He could still hear her but he'd gone silent. The smoke from the fire got caught in his lungs and he started coughing as his eyes started watering. Q continued to cough as he focused on both 003 and 004's statuses. There was a distinct clacking of shoes that brought Q out of his vigil. He glanced up at the glass doors through his blurry vision to see a black silhouette.

“Hmm, you're still alive. That's amazing considering I had planted that bomb to do a bit more damage. Why didn't you leave with the rest of them, Quartermaster?” As the silhouette got closer, Q's eyes widened in recognition. “You still trying to help the 00 when they really don't care or want the help? You're wasting your talents and energy.”

“Don't come any closer. Hands in the air where I can see them.” Q stated calmly as his hands and legs shook with tension. The intruder raised his hands into the air mockingly. Q briefly eyed the pistol prototype lying on the ground next to him.

“Come on, Q. They really take you for granted. How many times have you saved their lives without a single proper thanks?” His face contorted with a wide grin. Q's eyes briefly glanced at the screen. Both 003 and 004's dots were surrounded by blue dots, signifying allies. Q gasped as cold bony hands grasped his neck, lifting him of the ground effortlessly. “Of course you should have known not to get distracted. Never trust an assassin with a license to kill.” Q's hands clawed at the intruder's arms trying to break free, trying desperately to get more air. His eyes growing glassier as his vision started to fade. The harsh orange and yellows and the scathing heat brought Q's subconsciousness's thin thread to snap under the tension. The intruder's eyes widened surprised at Q's icy glare and the amount of pressure on his arms. Q swung his legs up and twisted the intruder's grip and planted a harsh kick to his gut. Using the intruder's body as a jumping pad, he flipped away before staggering to the left slightly. The intruder squinted his eyes wary. “Who are you exactly, Quartermaster?”

“That's classified, and you're not authorized.” Q widened his stance coughing a bit from the smoke. “You were declared KIA years ago, 009,” he wheezed out.

“Yes, former M left me to die more like.” 009's eyes were red around the edges and there was a hard glint in his eyes. “She left me to die in a foreign country, that woman abandoned me.”

“You stepped out of your mission directives and onto enemy radar. You know the rules.” Q jumped away as 009 lunged forward and tried to punch him. Sweat trailed down the back of his neck and side of his face. His floppy-hair was matted to his face.

“It's a pity she died during the Skyfall Incident. I wanted to be the one to kill her.” 009 exclaimed loudly somehow almost unaffected by all the smoke. “But I suppose, killing her appointed quartermaster would do too.”

Q grinned feral, a strange glint flashing in his eyes. He took a dive for the pistol just as 009 ran at him.

* * * * *

Outside of the building, dark grey smoke rose into the blue sky. The sounds of sirens were going off in different intervals as emergency personal tended to the injured. There standing with his two top advisers was the leader and head of the British Military Intelligence Section 6, M. His suit was perfectly pressed as he stared at the burning building.

“M, sir, it seems that the explosion was concentrated near Q-Branch. It seems that they made it out safely. R will be heading over here to update us after she gets her injuries tended to.” A woman with dark skin informed, with her short curly black hair and brown eyes.

“Miss Moneypenny, was there any other departments that were hit?” M questioned while turning to look at her.

“We don’t know yet. Communications are still scrambled.” Miss Moneypenny glanced next to her. Tanner was MI6's Chief of Staff, who had short brown hair and eyes. He was glancing around at the situation and all of the employees. R came running over with deeply concerned eyes. She had her hand clenching the thumb drive tightly until her fingers turned white.

“R, what is the situation with Q-Branch?” M inquired with his piercing blue eyes focusing on her.

“None of the members of Q-Branch were severely injured. I am actually only currently concerned for Q's safety, sir. He wouldn't leave 003 and 004 without technical support. He still hasn't emerged from the building and I thought I heard voices over my headset earlier. When I left all he told me was to give this thumb drive to you and that no one but you can see what it is inside it.” R stated quickly while extending the drive to M.

“Tanner, do you know what this drive could possibly be?” M glanced towards his Chief of Staff. Tanner nodded slowly.

“I do. As Q said though, it's best I tell you behind closed doors.” Tanner glanced towards the building again a bit more concerned.

“Tanner find me 007. We need to make sure Q makes it out. We’re not losing someone of his skill and caliber.” M ordered as he turned the drive in his hand. “Miss Moneypenny, I am going to need a statement written up on this.” The two quickly dispersed. Tanner quickly came back with both 006 and 007 in tow. “007, am sending you back inside to find Q. We can't afford to lose him. R will show you the exit they used to get out of Q-Branch.” M raised his hand as 007 opened his mouth. “Don't argue with me.”

* * * * *

007 ran through the dark and barely lit tunnel towards the inner building. He had an oxygen mask on and a gun in hand. As he got closer to the heart of the building the hotter and more intensely the reds, oranges, and yellows seem to appear. Smoke continued to billow out as the building started to creak. 007 finally entered the main room only to step back in shock at the amount of damage to a room he was in merely hours before.

“Q!” 007 carefully navigated through the debris. “Where is he?” There was movement just out of the corner of his eye. He turned only to find Q standing in a small pool of blood and a gun held limply in his right hand. Across from him was 009 eyes still open in shock with the light snuffed out. Q’s dull eyes turned towards 007 before his vision darkened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body fell as if someone cut the strings holding him up. 007 ran over and brought two fingers to Q's lanky wrist and felt a slow pulse. 007 took off his mask and put it over Q's face, before picking him up and quickly making his way out. “Tanner, I've managed to find him. On my way out. Also was there was someone else here. I think it was the former 009.”

“009? He was listed as KIA years ago. Just get Q out, 007. What's his condition?”

“Unconscious, multiple burns, bruises, and some head trauma.” 007 reached the end of the tunnel just as another explosion went off. Paramedics swarmed him taking Q on a stretcher and removing him from the scene. M, Tanner, Miss Moneypenny, 006, and R came over just as the paramedics passed them with Q. The five of them all watched with some concern before looking over at 007.

“What do you think happened down there?” Miss Moneypenny inquired.

“He was holding a gun as far as I’m concerned. Must have fought the ex-009 and killed him.” 007 answered with a subtle smirk.

“I never thought the Quartermaster would have it in him to pull the trigger. Hard to tell from behind a computer screen.” 006 stated with a hint of awe. The Doctor Who theme song echoed as R pulled out her phone and answered it.

“R speaking.” She stiffened after a moment of silence. “Headquarters had just been bombed. Q-Branch is currently missing our Quartermaster. I'm sorry 003 but there is not much we can do about getting you back soon. Check your phone for any messages from Q. He might have decided to give you a full Evac.” R clenched her fist at her side. 007 and the others were talking quietly, half listening in. “Look. I don't care if you think you’re better than us, geeks, but don’t you dare think that Q isn’t up to par. He stayed behind in a burning building for you. You don't have the right to insult him. He gave up hours of his time to make sure you went on a mission as safe as possible.” R waited for the dial tone before pocketing her phone. “You'll all excuse me. I have a branch to run.” They watched as she walked off to order her subordinates into some order. The group headed to a car M, Tanner, and Miss Moneypenny got into the back of an SUV as 006 and 007 took shotgun and driver’s seat respectively. 007 drove them towards the hospital in silence. 006 sighed softly glancing out at the dreary London weather.

“Was this ex-009, Nebojsa Viktor? Why did he decide to come back now?” 006 questioned with a frown. “I met the guy once before he was supposedly KIA. He seemed to have a few screws loose or something.”

“I don’t know if we’ll ever find out now, since Q sent him packing to hell.” 007 returned with a smirk.


	2. When Things Don't Go As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on a Semi-Hiatus, which means when I have time I will try to write a chapter. Also I apologize for the short chapter!

The ride to the hospital was quiet and tense. Everyone was thinking about the bombing and how it would affect their work. 007 pulled into a parking spot and got out with everyone else. They walked to the hospital to ask for Q's condition and status. Across from them was a tall, thin man with dark, curly hair bundled in a dark long coat and a dark navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The man took the keyboard from the counter and started typing before returning the keyboard and swiftly leaving deeper into the hospital. The nurse urged him to return and wait. A few hours after being admitted, the doctors allowed them to see the quartermaster. When they arrived on the floor where Q resided, they encountered the thin man, again, walking towards the elevator. Inside the room, Q sat in the bed staring out the window at dreary London. His head was bandaged as well as his arms and his glasses perched on his nose. There was an IV drip attached to his arm.

“Q?” Tanner questioned gently and softly. He turned towards them and blinked slowly, as if his eyes were focusing on them. “How are you feeling?”

“Ever felt a train run you over?” Q deadpanned as he studied the group that stood before him. They all shook their heads. 006 glanced at Q trying to figure out how a lanky computer boffin could possibly shoot a gun. “Otherwise, I'm peachy. Thank you for asking.”

“At least his brain and mouth are working.” 007 stated as he leaned up against the wall next to the door. Q's stared at him sharply, and so intensely that 007 shifted his weight under the gaze.

“Question is 007, is yours?” Q countered calmly before returning his attention to M, Miss Moneypenny and Tanner, completely ignoring 006. 007 bristled subtly in his spot. “It was a planned attacked, by the former 009, Nebojsa Viktor. He was disavowed by the former M for going out of mission directives. To a point that even M could do nothing to return him to London. It would have created a national scandal.”

“Why attack Q-branch?” M questioned as he paced next to the window. Q sighed as he interlaced his fingers.

“It was an act of revenge, sir. He wanted revenge against the former M but she had been killed in the Skyfall Incident. So the next best thing was her appointed Quartermaster.” Q answered expression blank, like he was explaining the weather. “I expect this event will have repercussions.”

“We'll deal with them as they come, Q. I do expect the Prime Minister to call a committee on it.” M replied frowning. “This will be fine for now. Please rest; I'll have R come by with updates on Q-Branch's situation.”

“Are 003 and 004 en-route back to England?” Q questioned as M, Miss Moneypenny, 006 and 007 were exiting the room. They paused at the door frame to glance back at him.

“We did get a report on that. They should be back at 1000 hours tomorrow.” Miss Moneypenny answered as she left a hand on the frame. Q closed his eyes briefly and nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“Tanner, I want you to come to my office when you're done here.” M ordered as Tanner nodded. They all left leaving only Tanner and Q in the room. Tanner sat down in the metal chair next to the bed.

“Does he really want M to know, Q?” Tanner inquired after a bout of silence. “He has given up quite a lot for Queen and Country.” Q glanced out the window with a small smile.

“He might dislike me, Tanner. Tease me to the ends of the earth, but he trusts my judgment on whether or not M needs to know.” Q replied softly before turning to look at him. “Let's wait a bit shall we? I want to see how the Prime Minister answers this latest attack.”

“Not sure M will be patient about it. Though you're already working? Q please you need to rest.” Tanner stated worried. Q smiled as he released a breath.

“I hate hospitals, Tanner. Plus, it's only a mild concussion. R will be here soon with a tablet for me at the very least.”

“It's not just a mild concussion. You have too much smoke in your lungs.” Tanner pointed out frowning. Q returned his gaze out the window.

“No lectures, Tanner. I already got one earlier.” Q whispered while his fingers tapped out a pattern in his lap. Tanner gave him a confused expression.

“Someone visited you?”

“Yes,” Q replied softly shaking his head. His eyes focused on Tanner who was frowning still. “Don't let it bother you. I'll be out of here before you know it.” Q relaxed into the pillows. “If you must know, it was him that dropped by. He merely wanted to tell me his thoughts on this whole mess. Told me that I should have seen it coming and all.” Q rubbed his wrists and turned to study Tanner's subtle expression changes from surprise to concern.

“He was here?” Tanner whispered quietly with his hands in his lap.

“Of course he was...,” Q closed his eyes tiredly, “you should go see M. He'll want to know what the USB contains and he can't open it without your codes.”

“You should know, Q. He might not want to come out of retirement and M will ask for him,” Tanner pointed out rubbing his hands together nervously. Q smiled amused.

“He'll come if we ask nicely, Tanner. He always comes, even if he likes to call me a Pup,” Q replied softly before frowning, “I might have to ask R to cover Q-Branch for a while. The Prime Minister is not very pleased with the security of the nation.” Tanner sat up abruptly, alarmed. Q lifted a hand to calm him.

“What?”

“Think about it, my actions have lead to more people dying since I took on the position. Do you think the Prime Minister is going to let that slide after another bombing happened at MI6?” Q pointed out calmly, “I am under no illusions. I fully expect to be permanently suspended for my inability to protect this country and M will not be able to protect me from being completely sacked.”

“The Prime Minister can't do that. You are the best Quartermaster we have had in years. No one has died from that explosion!” Tanner argued standing up making Q blinked in surprise. There was a knock on the door, stopping Tanner from his continuing rant. R poked her head inside with a sheepish smile.

“Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?” R said softly as she glanced between the two men. Q motioned her inside and to close the door. She came over with a small messenger bag over her shoulder. “I brought the stuff I thought you might want.”

“Thank you, R. Much appreciated,” Q replied as he took the bag from her. He opened the bag and pulled out a laptop.

“Hello, Tanner sir,” R greeted once Q took the bag. Tanner gave her a small smile and nod. R turned her attention back to Q.

“R, there is something that I fear might happen in the near future and I need you to handle the situation with finesse,” Q stated while pulling up screens on the laptop. R nodded quietly watching him type at a furious speed, “also, I'll leave the lives of the agents in your capable hands. Don't let them die out there.”

“I'll try my best, Q. Would the situation have to do with the Prime Minister and plan C by any chance?” R inquired, pulling out her tablet. Tanner sat down watching them work silently.

“Yes, should Plan C happen and the new Quartermaster is subpar. Do me a favor and implement Operation Overlord. We don't need someone who can't run the Branch running the branch. Also, continue looking into those things I told you three days ago. National security might depend on it,” Q stated without glancing up from his laptop. R inputed the orders into her tablet as she nods calmly.

“For the weapons development, would you wish we continued or shelf it for the time being?” R questioned, glancing at Q with her bright eyes. Q smiled sadly.

“Continue, but err on the side of caution. Don't tell anyone about the weapons development if they are not on the list to know. I want to keep this from falling into the wrong hands,” Q informed while doing some coding to up the security on the MI6 servers.

“You expect Plan U to be in progress right now, sir?”

“Yes, it was no easy feat for 009 to infiltrate MI6. He had allies and I fear....”

“Understood. Q-Branch will initialize Plan RC,” R said while typing in some orders into the tablet which all members of Q-Branch receives and knows to start. Q stopped in his typing and leaned back into the pillows once more.

“R, Operation SA001 might get implemented in the future,” Q whispered softly. R perked up and turned to focus on Q's face. Tanner turned to Q with a frown. “Do help to make it easier. I give you permission to assist off the radar. Anything that goes wrong, you tell it immediately to Tanner here.”

“He knows about Operation SA001?” R inquired softly, glancing at Tanner hesitantly.

“Tanner will understand once the Operation itself starts,” Q replied calmly with his eyes dark from fatigue.

“Understood, sir. If that is all, I'll take my leave and let you get some rest,” R stated in her professional voice. Q smiled amused.

“That will be all, R. Good luck and keep me posted,” Q said, watching as she gives both Tanner and him a playful salute and leaving the room.

“Operation SA001? Plan C? Q, what are you up to?” Tanner questioned once she was gone.

“It'll make sense when it needs to. You shouldn't keep M waiting anymore,” Q pointed out, before returning to his coding. Tanner sighed softly and gave Q's shoulder a squeeze.

“I'll see you later, Q. Try to get some rest,” Tanner said softly before leaving the hospital. Q blinked calmly once he was left in the room alone. He glanced out the window once more. The clouds were still in the sky blocking out the sun's warmth. Q turns to his laptop and pulls up a encrypted chatroom and starts chatting with the fellow chat mates.


	3. Operation SA001

Q smiled amused as he logged into M's hidden office cameras. Putting on headphones to hear what the conversation that would soon be held. M was sitting at his desk working on papers. It seemed like the people managed to stabilize the building from collapsing on itself. R had sent him an update on the situation in Q-Branch which was nice. They were fixing up the branch, but R had the ones she trusted working on the other base. Q was amused but at the same time that meant that R didn't trust every member of Q-Branch. So if they don't fully understand what all the operations were then she was keeping an eye on them. He frowned leaning back against the pillows. If he managed to mess up again because he wasn't keeping a good enough eye on his own minions then there are more problems to be had. Rubbing his temples, Q turned his attention back to the cameras as Tanner walked into the room. Q's blue eyes focused on M as he listened to the audio.

“Hello, Tanner,” M greeted as Tanner sat down in the chair across from him, “tell me about this USB.” Tanner sighed as he nodded slowly. 

“That USB contains the information on a certain agent. One that is currently MIA and inactive,” Tanner stated calmly looking at M in the eye. 

“MIA? Inactive? Why would Q give me this then?” M inquired with curiosity. Tanner smiled with a bit of amusement.

“Ah, well the agent is a bit eccentric but then again most double-oh's are eccentric if not extremely so,” Tanner stated with a shrug, “this particular agent is someone that sacrificed a great deal for Queen and Country and was the late M's ghost agent.”

“Ghost agent? They're not on record?” M questioned crossing his hands on top of his desk. Tanner's lips quirked a small smile.

“Well, the agent has a record but it's on that USB. There's nothing in MI6's servers to even state that the agent's real. Only Q and I know now since everyone else that knew is dead,” Tanner explained as he sat back in his chair. 

“Open it, Tanner. I doubt this attack was the end. There's always something more,” M ordered pushing the USB over to Tanner. Tanner pulled out his tablet and took the USB and plugged it in. M watched as Tanner went through all the encryptions and failsafes before a screen showed up with a profile of the so-called “ghost” agent. He turned his tablet around and handed it over to M before relaxing in his chair. This could be a long meeting or it could be a short one. M looked over the profile with a frown.

“He's younger than I expected,” M stated glancing at the information, “though an exact age is unknown. There's quite a lot of redacted information here.”

“Indeed, but his skill is on par with the others,” Tanner informed looking down at his hands, “he will live up to your expectations and he'll never betray Queen or Country.”

“Can you contact this agent?”

“Of course, I'll have to tell Q to send him a message since he's usually the one in contact with him,” Tanner replied calmly, “I'm only in contact with double-oh one when he's active.” Tanner's eyes widen as something clicked into place.

“Did something come to mind, Tanner?” M inquired after noticing Tanner's little epiphany. 

“Q that sneaky bastard,” Tanner said fondly, “it's nothing much M. Q is merely planning a few steps ahead of us it seems.”

“Ah, please keep me updated on this situation. Also, will these files be open to me now that you've opened it?” M questioned tapping the tablet with his free hand. 

“I'll make it so you can have access to the data, Q's a sticker for details,” Tanner replied as he took the tablet back to type a few keys of code and then ejecting the USB to give to M, “I'll go an inform Q of the developments. Is there anything else that you needed M?”

“No that shall be all, Tanner,” M answered before returning to his paperwork. Tanner took that moment to disappear from the office. 

Q shut down the cameras and stared at his blank screen. “So, M's calling him back. Not surprised but still... he's going to chew me out.” 

Q grinned with self-deprecating amusement. If things go the way he has calculated, then MI6 will be getting a message from the Prime Minister soon about his current position. They'll strip him of his rank, tech, and job, but they'll never win. He's the quartermaster for goodness sake. There was a ping on the corner of his screen and he clicked on it. His grin widened at the coded message.

“You work quick, Tisha,” Q muttered as he sent back a quick coded message. Afterwards, Q closed his laptop and stared out of his window towards the dreary London weather. As much as he figured this situation could happen, he was hoping it wouldn't come to it. There were more things in play than anyone at MI6 or even the government was expecting. Though speaking of government, Q pursed his lips, was that man going to visit? Q would rather not see him, since the other one showed up not even four hours ago. 

There was a knock on the door and Q resisted the urge to groan as the devil walked into the room. 

“Hello, dear brother,” the male voice greeted tapping his umbrella on the hospital tiles. Q rolled his eyes and glanced away. “Is that anyway to greet your elder brother?”

“What do you want? Come to gloat like Shirley Temple?” Q retorted crossing his arms and leaning back on his bed. 

“Please take the situation seriously,” he stated with a flat expression. Q tilted his head and stared into his brother's eyes.

“I am taking it seriously,” Q answered calmly, “what? Come to tell me what the Prime Minister will do?”

“I told you to be careful and that any more mistakes would not be tolerated,” his brother stated calmly thought Q could hear the disappointment underneath his stoic facade.

“The two of you couldn't just come and ask 'Oh, dear brother, I heard you were in an explosion, how are you? Still kicking?'” Q replied with his own disappointment, “it's always to tell me how I managed to mess up or how what I'm doing is a waste of time. Would it bother you if I blew up in that explosion, dearest brother?”

“Enough. Stop acting like a child,” he stated sternly.

“I have emotionally stunted brothers,” Q muttered underneath his breath annoyed. It's always been like this. It sucked to be the lesser intelligent sibling at times. Honestly, Q's probably the most normal out of all the siblings or at least the only one that can live in society like a normal person. That's not mentioning the other one either. Q rubbed his temple trying to stop a headache from forming. His brother noticed and released a breath. 

“You're going to be striped of your position as Quartermaster,” his brother stated with a hint of resignation, “I thought you would appreciate the heads up as it were.”

“Thank you for your concern, brother. But I knew this was bound to happen,” Q replied calmly staring his brother in the eye, “I'll be fine. It's not like MI6 has that many rogue agents out to kill former Quartermasters or anything.” His brother sighed and muttered something underneath his breath though knowing him it was most likely about how Q was so similar to their other brother, “as you can see, I am fine. Not dead or in a coma like you most likely thought, brother dearest. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years.” Q saw how his brother's eye twitched slightly and he felt satisfied at his pettiness, “you can return to being the _British Government_ with no ill-feelings since I know how much you and Shirley dislike examining feelings.”

“Sh-”

“Don't,” Q stated firmly staring at his brother in the eye unflinchingly, “that name is dead to me and you know that. That part of me died years ago when that...” Q restrained himself from continuing, “I think it's time you left, brother.” Q watched as his brother sighed before turning around and leaving the room. Q deflated and closed his eyes tightly. Those childhood memories could be locked away in his mind palace for all he cared. They only brought hurt and a feeling of helplessness.

Taking a deep breath before opening his eyes, Q turned his attention to the sky. A storm was coming and it was going to use London as a stage. MI6 will be in a furry of action soon. The explosion at MI6 was just the beginning. Opening his laptop, Q was surprised to see another ping on his screen. He opened the encrypted message and burst out laughing in amusement.

_Figured you'd need a pick me upper – LR_

_Attached “look_at_this_dork.mp4”_

Q wrote a quick message back.

_Leave it to you to find blackmail material on him – Q_

There was a quick ping as if the other was waiting for him to answer.

_You know I love to have blackmail on him. You okay? - LR_

_Emotionally, no. But I'll get over it. Meeting with my siblings always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth – Q_

_Well, we're here for you if you need an escape – LR_

_Heh, I appreciate the offer, Tisha, but I'll have to decline. He's coming back to MI6 and I'll need to be there to assist off the radar – Q_

_Understood. Get in contact if you need assistance in any way – LR_

_Will do – Q_

Q closed the message just as the door to his room opened and Tanner came into the room.

“I wasn't expecting you back so soon, Tanner,” Q stated softly as he rested his hands in his lap, “I take it M has received the information?”

“Yes,” Tanner replied as he pulled a chair over to sit down, “he wants to call him back.”

“I figured as much,” Q answered with a knowing smile, “when does M want to meet him?”

“As soon as possible. M is concerned about this attack on MI6 and he believes there might be more to it. Isn't that why you implemented so many operations?” Tanner inquired calmly taking in Q's appearance, “Did something happen?”

“Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. Just a nuisance came to visit,” Q answered shrugging, “I'll be sure to get him to come see M as soon as possible. Will you be testing him to see if he's still up to standard?”

“Of course. We must be sure that he is capable, all double-oh's must pass that test,” Tanner replied with an amused smile, “you know the routines, Q. You've assisted in many of those tests.”

“I know,” Q replied softly, “he'll be fine. He's usually ready to fight the Queen's battles.”

“It has been many years since I've last seen him, Q,” Tanner replied calmly, “you've been the only one in contact with him all this time.”

Q scoffed softly with a tired smile, “he's doing great by the way. He'll probably be a bit nosy when he returns. I may have been in contact with him, but that does not mean I was keeping him up to date.”

“You're evil, Q,” Tanner answered with a chuckle, “leaving me to bring him up to speed.”

“You're his handler, Tanner,” Q replied calmly with a small grin.

“True, which brings Operation SA001's purpose to clarity,” Tanner pointed out with a knowing smile, “you're a cunning bastard, Q.”

“I have to be with my unusual circumstances,” Q said lazily, “my life is a cluster of horror every other week.” Tanner frowned as he released a deep sigh.

“You know, sometimes, I think you're more secretive than even the double-ohs are,” Tanner stated quietly, “like your file is redacted so much that even I don't have the rank to read it.”

“You can blame the _British Government_ for that,” Q answered calmly making Tanner glance up in confusion at the emphasis, “don't worry about it. It's redacted to protect people.” Q watched as Tanner pushed himself up to his feet and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Well, I should head back to MI6 and assist Miss Moneypenny with the damage control,” Tanner stated with a tired grin, “it's been a mess since. It's surprising that we managed to get things running so quickly.”

“Oh I'm sure. Do tell Miss Moneypenny hello for me,” Q replied as Tanner gave him one last pat on the shoulder and a reminder to get in contact with the man. Q smiled amusedly to himself once Tanner was gone, “Oh, double-oh one, it'll be such a pleasure to pull you out of retirement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on a Semi-Hiatus, which means when I have time I will try to write a chapter in between projects. Also, I apologize for the short chapter!


	4. Velius & Targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velius comes into the picture! I was on a role from the last chapter and thought I'd just keep going! I'm hoping that the next chapter the mysterious agent will finally grace us all with his presence. Enjoy!

Q checked himself out of the hospital after twenty-four hours. It was a minor concussion and some smoke in his lungs. Nothing he hasn't handled before. He walked out of the hospital doors and blinked when a black car drove up and stopped in front of him. The window rolled down and a woman with brown hair grinned up at him.

“Hey, you look good for almost blown up,” she stated as she motioned him to get in the car. He shook his head and opened the passenger side sliding inside.

“You're in London, colour me surprised,” Q answered as he relaxed into the leather seat, “stalking me?”

“Concerned more like,” she replied as she pulled the car into traffic, “the British government works quick on firing people.”

“Ah, when did you find out Tisha?” Q questioned as he glanced down at his bag that held his laptop.

“They just sent the information to the head of MI6 five minutes ago,” Latisha replied calmly as her eyes scanned the streets when something was seen just outside of her vision, “Velius sent me the info as soon as it was confirmed.”

“Our hackers are on top of it,” Q pointed out quietly, “anything on the bombing at MI6?”

“It seems like the former 009, Nebojsa Viktor was in contact with the Russians,” Latisha stated as she took a turn, “I'm concerned that these Russians might be a part of that larger crime organization as a cell branch.”

“Hmm, the Syndicate? Or are you stating Hydra?” Q pointed out with a frown. It would be dangerous if it was Hydra but the Syndicate has been quietly lately.

“It could be a great many things,” Latisha said has her eyes stared at the traffic light. Q remained silent as he thought about the situation.

“You're speaking vaguely,” Q stated staring at the road something was off, “and as one of your closest friend, I'd prefer if you were blunt right now.”

“It's probably an offshoot of the Syndicate. Hydra has connections but they're busy with alien tech for the most part. Let's not even mention that MI6 has done good with eradicating most of Quantum and all of Silva's group,” Latisha answered truthfully as she turned the car again spotting something at their rear, “the offshoot is a small branch therefore, expandable.” 

“Why would they attack MI6? What is their goal?” Q questioned thinking calmly. Latisha glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Latisha rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and sighed softly.

“What did Viktor say to you?”

“Revenge, but he had allies. There's no way he could have done all that without inside help and outside assistance,” Q stated as he shook his head and opened the laptop up, “he wouldn't have the resources available unless someone gave him the updated layout of MI6 Headquarters and as for the amount of explosives. He would need someone to sponsored or give him money so he could build them and who knows when the government will strip me of my tech.”

“I agree with this being a partial inside job. It seemed that they weren't targeting all of MI6 from the data I hacked from the Scotland Yard's servers. If I had to say, someone knows that you're a competent Quartermaster and wanted you dead.” Latisha pointed out as she took a sharp turn and licked her lips. Q turned to glance in the mirror and frowned.

“They still want me dead it seems. How vexing,” Q stated calmly as he typed quickly into his laptop, “I don't suppose you could make me disappear?”

“I can, but do you believe it is wise to have you disappear? Your double-oh's might get trigger happy with you missing,” Latisha answered calmly as she swerved the car past some incoming cars. Q held onto his laptop as he typed commands and changed the traffic lights.

“Forget the double-oh's for a sec,” Q snarked, “you have a gun on hand?”

“Glove compartment,” Latisha replied as she slid the car past incoming traffic, “there's some toys in the backseat if you care for it.” Q turned and grabbed the long black case in the backseat and opened it. He felt a grin forming as he quickly assembled the Velius ASR 453. He flipped the safety of the rifle and clicked a button making the back window slide down giving him a clear sight of their pursuers. He rested the rifle on the back of his chair as he found a comfortable position.

“Keep the car steady, Tisha,” Q stated as he aimed down the scope of his rifle.

“Got it. Also, do you think MI5 and MI6 have figured out about this car chase yet?” Latisha inquired with amusement lacing her words. Q snorted as he pulled the trigger and blew a tire on one of the chasing cars.

“I should hope so,” Q answered still focused on his sights, “my brother will be hearing about this, but really I could care less since it's my life that's currently in jeopardy.”

“I know how much you hate it, but...,” Latisha stopped mid-sentence when Q growled at the implications of her statement, “okay, you do you. Take our pursuers out, Q. I want to disappear sometime today and not tomorrow.”

“On it, give me a minute,” Q muttered as he licked his lips before pulling the trigger breaking the glass on the other car and killing the driver, “done. Tisha, get us out of here.” She pushed the gas as Q slipped back into his chair and moved the window back up while holding onto the body of the rifle with one hand and typing furiously with his other. Latisha swerved the car onto a different lane and drove quickly through London. 

“Are we compromised?”

“No, but MI6 has caught on that something is happening in London,” Q replied calmly, “shit, they're sending 006 and 007 to check out this mess and they have us on CCTV. No worries, I'll make sure to lose their tracking. You make sure the double-oh's don't reach us.” Q leaned the rifle against the dashboard as he used both hands to counter his own branch, “it's just occurred to me but they can't see into the car from any window can they.”

“This is one of our modified cars, Q. Can you see us in the CCTV?” Latisha questioned as she kept her pace. “Blindspot and I'll make us disappear altogether.”

“Take a right here,” Q stated calmly without looking up. Latisha took the swift right and clicked a button on the steering wheel making the car invisible to all cameras. The two remained silent as Latisha drove to a secret bunker. Q dismantled the rifle and returned it to it's case, “I think it's time that the Quartermaster of MI6 disappeared for some time or perhaps it might be best if Q died?”

“You know how well faked deaths are handled among friends and family, Q,” Latisha drawled out in an almost bored tone, “but if you believe killing yourself will get them to back off, it'll work for a month or so.”

“Then missing Q it is. Let me just scrub the CCTV footage of your appalling audacity to kidnap a high ranking member of MI6 from the hospital curbside,” Q stated calmly as he went about cleaning up footage and removing all tracking capabilities from all parties, brothers included.

“It's not exactly a kidnapping if the victim willingly enters the vehicle. Anyway, how do you believe your family is going to take this? You disappearing suddenly?” 

“I wish I could say I know exactly how they're going to answer, but I'm never certain these days,” Q replied softly almost lost in thought, “I know Mummy and Papa are fine and I can always leave them a note or something, but I don't know how my brothers feel about me anymore. We're always at an impasse with each other.”

“At least my brother sends me postcards from wherever he is if he can,” Latisha muttered with understanding, “well, as long as you know they won't kill you when you return.”

“They won't unless they want Mummy's wrath. I haven't seen your brother in a while, how has he been?” Q inquired as he closed his laptop and watched as they made their way through a parking structure only to disappear behind a hidden wall that opened up to allow access.

“He's shooting and torturing people up in Brazil,” Latisha answered with a nonchalant shrug, “I have our SF182 following them as backup. There's something going on there as well, though luckily my brother and one of his sergeants are aware of our presence.”

“Ah, yes, I almost forgot about that Roach,” Q replied with a smile, “We must thank them for dealing with that end of the war.” Latisha pulled the car into a parking spot and turned off the car but made no move to get out.

“I have Brit researching people that are related to the Task Force 141 but I fear we might be a few steps behind,” Latisha pointed out leaning her forehead against the steering wheel. Q took a deep breath and stared ahead at the wall.

“What does Hot Rod think about all of this?”

“Government's a dick and greedy and there's too many politicians with too many agendas,” Latisha answered blinking before straightening up, “But that is for another day, we need to deal with your situation. I suppose he's coming back like you said?”

“Yes, I still need to inform Tanner about his imminent arrival. R should receive a message about it soon as well,” Q stated frowning, “I'm not sure how he's going to take adjusting to the new superiors, but I guess he's still a double-oh and it shouldn't be too much of a hassle.”

Latisha laughed softly amused, “You didn't tell him?”

“Of course not, he should be on his toes. I'm not his babysitter.”

“Yet you're 006 and 007's?” Latisha chuckled and raised her hands up in surrender as Q leveled her with a glare, “You know, you could tell Tanner that you're alive and just in hiding until everything blows over. I trust he'll be discreet?”

“... so my brothers can find out and harass my co-worker? No thanks. I love them but Velius must not come up at all. We can't jeopardize the entire organization just because I wanted to tell one person that I'm alive. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to give MI6 hints though.”

“He's such a lovely thorn, Q. No wonder why you two get along like cats and dogs,” Latisha laughed as she opened her door. Q shook his head doing the same grabbing the gear from the car. He threw the rifle case over to Latisha while she snatched it from the air and they both walked through the door that slid open after scanning their hands and retina.

“Welcome back, Director, Q,” a voice greeted from the speakers.

“Hey, Mihai what's brewing?” Latisha inquired grinning at one of the cameras. There was an exasperated huff from the other end but a different voice answered instead.

“Oh you know the usual, a terrorist cell popping up, a couple under the table deals, and people dying,” a male with a Chinese accent replied cheekily. The other male sighed again tiredly. Latisha and Q shared an understanding glance. 

“You can fill us in over some coffee gents,” Latisha said with a grin, “I'll even bring the coffee up to you guys.”

“Vă mulţumesc, Director,” Mihai stated softly.

“Cu plăcere, Mihai,” Latisha replied with one the few Romanian words she knew. Q patted her shoulder with a smile.

“I'll be up in a few. Got a few messages to send.” 

Latisha nodded and took off. Q sighed softly as he went to his section of the building. Q was still surprised to find that Latisha and a few of Velius's communication officers were in London. He grimaced as he pushed the door open and walked into the room as it lit up. She must have been concerned for him then. While he was grateful, he didn't want them to split up their attention on his little problem. Velius was an organization that has eyes in almost everything. They needed to focus their attention to the things that mattered. Q could take care of MI6 and Britain. 

Q dropped his gear down on the table and opened his laptop. He sent a quick message to R to inform her a status change in Operation SA001. He smiled as R sent him the okay and updates on what was happening in MI6. He pulled out his cell phone and sent an encrypted text message to Tanner to ominously tell him that the agent in question would be visiting MI6 some time soon before cutting all contact with the man. He sent Tanner a silent apology before he straightened up and went to meet up with the other Velius members. 

When he arrived in room where all the computers were set up, Latisha turned grinning at him.

“Got you tea. I know you despise coffee,” Latisha stated calmly, “I take it MI6 is ready for the agent's arrival?”

“As much as they can be considering, the agent didn't tell me when he'd show up at MI6's door,” Q answered matching her grin, “hello Mihai, Enlai. Good to see you both well.”

“It's good to see you alive and in one piece, Quartermaster. That explosion looked horrible,” Enlai's thick Chinese accent echoed around the room as he spoke softly nursing his cup of coffee. Q gave him a small smile and nodded. Mihai was holding onto his black coffee blinking owlishly.

“An all nighter, Mihai?” Q inquired as he took the cup of tea from Latisha and sat down in one of the chairs. 

“I think I am on my twenty-sixth hour awake,” Mihai replied with a tired shrug, “Enlai kept watch when I took a nap a few hours ago, but it was not enough.”

“Mihai, get some sleep. Enlai will fill us in,” Latisha ordered softly, “at least get in a few more hours.”

“The sleep can wait a few more. I am currently running some of our programs looking into the Russians that Viktor was in contact with,” Mihai replied as he sipped on his coffee, “it is supposed to be done in another ten minutes. Hopefully, I can give you something to work with Q.”

“I appreciate it, but your health is also important so do get some sleep,” Q stated softly, “Enlai, Tisha, and I will decipher the data when it finishes.” Mihai gave them an amused smile lifting his cup of coffee.

“This cup will keep me up for at least another two hours unfortunately,” Mihai replied as Latisha shook her head with amusement, “now for your update,” Mihai straightened up as he pulled a tablet from the table and handed it over to one of them. Q took it and tapped in the code to unlock the tablet. His eyes scanned the information.

“They seemed to be very good at covering their tracks therefore, we were unable to notice their approach but now that we know what we're looking for, it was only a matter of time,” Enlai informed, “Hot Rod has been dealing with the S.H.I.E.L.D. and their unpredictability.”

“We should note that the Task Force 141 has been following a lead to cut off the head of the war and our SF182 are following after them picking up the injured 141 members,” Mihai stated as he sipped his coffee. Latisha stared over at Q who was frowning silently.

“Let's hope we can save their lives, how's medical?” Q questioned glancing up at the other three. Mihai laid his cup down and turned in his chair to pull up Medical information on the big screens. It looked like the Medical team were fully stocked for an ongoing war so Q allowed for his shoulders to relax. There was a ping and Mihai pulled up the program as the others continued looking at the screens. 

“Hmm... It's not the KGB,” Enlai pointed out in surprise.

“Trotsky Industries...” Mihai whispered with a frown. He picked up his cup and took a sip before returning his hands to the keys and typing quickly. Not as quick as Q but fairly quick. Latisha and Q looked at the information as it popped up. 

“I believe the agent might be best sent on this mission, Q,” Latisha muttered as she sipped her coffee. Q hummed as he took in the information.

“Agreed, though we'll wait a bit and see how he adjusts to MI6 before sending this information,” Q replied as his eyes continued to scan all the information that Mihai was pulling up on Trotsky Industries, “If Brit can spare a few minutes to send us their information, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Understood, sir. I will send him the message,” Mihai replied calmly as he pulled up another screen and sent the message. There was a quick reply with a file attached, “And it is here. Who is Brit?”

“A friend from our uni hacking days,” Latisha answered with amusement, “he's usually quick to respond.” Q pulled his phone out to check his messages, “Something come up, Q?”

“Yeah, I'll be going. Got to see how my agent deals with new management. Please forward that information to my tablet,” Q said as he pushed himself up to his feet before he waved and walked off. Latisha smiled into her cup knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the Romanian was Thank you and You're welcome.  
> This story is on a Semi-Hiatus, which means when I have time I will try to write a chapter in between projects.


	5. Secret Agent 001

Standing on Vauxhall Bridge facing the SIS Building, the agent smirked with amusement. It felt nice to be able to stretch his metaphorical wings after such a long hiatus. Though, if they're calling him back it must be dire. He checked his wristwatch grinning, it was the middle of the night. Luckily, he was aware that Tanner was still in the building having hacked the system earlier. The pup was going to throw a fit once he sees the logs in the morning.

Putting his hands into his coat pocket, he walked across the bridge towards the building. Sneaking in will be fun, he hasn't snuck into MI6 headquarters in such a long time that it will be nice to keep the guards on their toes again. 

He smiled as he stuck to the shadows and out of the cameras' view as he made his way past all of the guards and nighttime personal down towards Q-Branch. He was surprised to see that his card allowed him in. R glanced up from Q's personal station and blinked at him.

“Hello, Vanessa. Long time no see. I hear a congratulation is in order?” he greeted with a charming smile. R scoffed as she shook her head in amusement.

“Good evening, double-oh one. Yes, thank you. Please call me R,” R replied as she closed her programs and went around the table to study him, “you still look like the day you left. Are you still capable?”

“I believe I am,” 001 answered as he glanced around the branch, “Pup's not here?”

“He's been permanently suspended,” R said as she leaned against the table, “the government is still in the process of electing a new Q.”

“A shame really, pup is a very capable quartermaster,” 001 stated before frowning, “shouldn't you be promoted then?”

“Unfortunately, the government believes the reason for all of the bombings is due to bad leadership so they're implementing their own “Q” because they don't trust us to run ourselves,” R replied calmly as she glanced back at the table looking for her mug, “have you seen Tanner yet?”

“No. I feel more comfortable in Q-Branch,” 001 replied while shrugging with a small smile. R smiled as she sipped her tea.

“I remember that you'd relax in Q-Branch between missions,” R said softly before putting her mug down on the table, “and Q complained about your hovering.”

“I don't hover over Pup,” 001 said softly, “I was merely curious what he was working on.” R laughed quietly.

“Keep telling yourself that,” R responded as she pushed herself off of the table, “You should go meet with Tanner. He's going to be your primary handler.”

“Pup tell you all of that?” 

“Yes. Now shoo,” R said as she made the shooing motion with her hands, “I have work to do. Double-ohs to save from death and weapons to fix.”

“Thank you for your hard work, Vanessa,” 001 said before turning around and leaving the room. R stared as he disappeared from the room and sighed softly to herself. No one really calls her Vanessa anymore. That's the thing with becoming R or Q, everyone calls them by their letters and the person beneath sorts of disappears. She smiled softly to herself as she returned to her work. He hasn't changed since his hiatus which was nice. At least Q-Branch has an ally in him.

001 walked up through the building towards the Chief of Staff's office quietly. He ran a hand on the wall as he went past. Feeling all of the grooves in the wall gave him a sense of the story that the building told of the occupants that worked underneath its roof. He stopped in front of a door after riding the lift to correct floor. He hasn't spoken to Tanner in such a long time. 

He knocked on the door and heard Tanner's voice call out. Taking the doorknob, he turned it and opened the door before walking in to see Tanner working diligently on his laptop. 001 closed the door behind him quietly and took silent steps to the chair that was situated in front of Tanner's table. He sat down watching Tanner mutter to himself as he cross-referenced something. Crossing his legs, 001 leaned back into the backrest and intertwined his fingers together. Some time passed before Tanner registered 001 sitting across from him, making him do a double take and rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he did, 001 was smiling at him with amusement. 

“Hello, Tanner. Another all-nighter?” 001 greeted as his green eyes twinkling from the table lamp light. 

“Bloody hell, Driskoll. Silent as always,” Tanner replied as he held a hand over his chest and sat back against his chair, “how long have you been sitting there?”

“For some time, you don't want to know the exact time it took you to realize me here,” 001 replied softly, “in any case, Gilbert Driskoll, reporting for duty, sir.”

“Welcome back, Driskoll. Q did mention that you'd be arriving soon, not that he could give me specific times. You wouldn't know why that was, would you?” Tanner inquired with a pointed look and 001 smiled widely shrugging innocently.

“So, what calls me back, Tanner?” 001 questioned as he relaxed in the chair, “I was enjoying my retirement.”

“What do you know about MI6's situation?” Tanner inquired as he studied 001 carefully. It was strange how the man looked like he didn't age a day since the last time Tanner saw him.

“Only what you can find out via news, Tanner,” 001 answered softly, “I do know about Pup's suspension though. R told me when I was in Q-Branch.”

“How long have you been here?” Tanner questioned as he picked up his pen to tap it gently on the table. 001 checked his wristwatch before returning his attention to Tanner. His green eyes were piercing and made Tanner slightly uncomfortable.

“One hour and fifteen minutes,” 001 answered as he pushed himself up from the chair walking over to the window to glance out at the foggy London night. Tanner followed 001 with his eyes. 

“You snuck in again,” Tanner stated calmly as he rubbed his temple, “are our guards not good enough?” 

“Nonsense. They do their job fine,” 001 replied as he turned to look at Tanner smiling cheekily while leaning back against the window, “I'm just better at my job.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Tanner muttered under his breath, “M has been waiting for you.”

“I figured,” 001 stated as he smiled nostalgically, “she's dead isn't she?” Tanner jerked back at the question as if he was physically attacked. The memory was still fresh and Tanner had forgotten that 001 wasn't around when she died.

“Yes, she's gone,” Tanner whispered and glanced up to gauge his reaction. 001 stared off at the wall behind Tanner and released a breath. 

“Was 007 with her?” 001 questioned softly making Tanner frown slightly.

“Yes, he was there when she took her last breath,” Tanner replied slowly watching 001 shake his head amused.

“At least her favorite double-oh was with her,” 001 replied pushing himself off the wall, “damn woman couldn't even think of calling up her ghost.” Tanner watched as 001 paced back and forth in front of his desk. Tanner pursed his lips and tapped the table getting 001's attention.

“Driskoll, the thing about being a ghost sometimes, is that you don't always get remembered,” Tanner said softly, gentle as if not to spook the highly trained killer, “I'll be honest in the mess of the moment, it never crossed my mind that we could have called you.”

001 waved his hand and dismissed the comment, “The pup would have called me if he believed my expertise was required.” Tanner stared at 001's green eyes and saw so much pain.

“Driskoll,” Tanner said getting up and stopping 001 in his place, “it's not your fault that she's gone. It's no one's fault really. It happens in this line of work. We all knew that.”

“Yes, but it doesn't take the pain away,” 001 replied softly, “when will M be in the office?”

“Later, when the day usually starts,” Tanner answered as he dropped his hand to his side. 001 smiled and gave Tanner a pat on the shoulder.

“Then let's get a head start. Give me the clipboard with all the tests I need to take,” 001 stated calmly, “you get some sleep before that meeting.” Tanner blinked when 001 took a clipboard off his desk and waved it, “thank you for this. I'll see you at the meeting, Tanner.” 001 walked out of the room and Tanner blinked as he registered what happened.

“Driskoll, you bastard!” Tanner yelled after him and he heard him laughing as he walked away from the office. Tanner shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He could use some sleep and the meeting could become exhausting not to mention that as his official handler, he will be in charge of running the missions that 001 would be on. He has to be prepared for 001's antics and knowing him; that clipboard will end up on his desk when he awakes. 001 glanced down at the list and went off to work on checking all the tests off, then he's going to bother R for some information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on a Semi-Hiatus, which means when I have time I will try to write a chapter in between projects.


End file.
